


And Then I Fell

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), College Student Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Dr Strange's Hands, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Miss Iron Man Damn It, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, So No Underage Here, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: Peter nearly dies again and Tony shows just how much he cares about him.After resisting his own feelings for so long Peter is ready to give himself to Tony.But where has he gone?And why is Dr Strange being unusually nice to him?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	And Then I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hay there, I finished this up and thought I would post it.   
> It's not as good or interesting as my other Starker fics or some of the things I haven't finished writing yet but it is the only Peter/Tony/Stephen work I have so I thought some of you might like it.   
> I don't have a second chapter planned but if this does well and I find the inspiration I might add and epilogue at some point.

Peter wakes up in the dark. Ears ringing, back acing and with his eyes and mouth filled with an unpleasantly grainy dust.

Unfortunately this wasn’t an unusual situation for him. He was often knocked unconscious during a fight. If it wasn’t for his super healing he would probably have suffered serious brain damage by now.

Peter moves and wow; something must have really hit him this time, his whole spine feels like it’s on fire and the back of his head throbs painfully.

He sits up in the dark narrow space and tries to speak to KAREN.

Nobody answers; his hoarse voice echoes in the dark. He realizes that half of his mask and suit have been torn to shreds. Behind the roaring fire of pain that is his back he can dully feel some scrapes and scars knitting themselves back together where the suit is missing.

His skin is cold and his sight isn’t adjusting to the darkness at all, he shivers and wraps his arms around himself, he closes his eyes, just for a second.

He jolts up and realizes that he had passed out for some amount of time. Peter silently scolds himself, he knows that closing your eyes with a concussion or any other head injury is extremely dangerous, there’s always a chance you won’t wake up again.

Thankfully the pain has dimmed and so he can start trying to find a way out of there. Peter carefully digs around in the pitch black, it’s risky to move rubble while he has no idea what is even on top of him or how structurally sound it is but he has no choice, he can already feel a lack of oxygen when he breathes.

Using his spidy senses; Peter navigates his way through crumpling breezeblocks and metal girders without anything falling and crushing him to death. He spits dirt from his dry mouth and pauses now and again when the pain flares up.

After what feels like hours; something familiarly round and textured on the ground has him nearly crying with joy, it’s a manhole cover.

Peter peels the heavy lid up as easy as cracking a soda and crawls gratefully in.

It stinks like he can’t describe and he’s careful not to get his open wounds near the sewage, just as Peter hoped; a short crawl along the roof leads him to another manhole.

Peter peeps cautiously out and finds himself in a deserted ally. There are some sirens but no sound of screaming of fighting, hopefully he hasn’t missed anything important, he can’t even remember what day it is.

He limps into the ally and braces himself on the wall. A quick look out form the corner tells him that he’s most likely in an evacuated area, there is nobody around except for a handful of police and fire-fighters in the distance and the street is paved with rubble. It’s good for Peter as far as sneaking around while his face is only half covered; he just hopes that whatever the emergency was has been handled by the Avengers or someone while he was knocked out because he’s in no condition to fight right now.

He crawls along walls and flits between alleyways before finding an abandoned coat outside of a destroyed coffee shop, he makes sure the pockets are empty and puts it on with a silent sorry to whomever the coats original owner was. Peter puts his scrap of a mask and his gloves away then hobbles in the direction of home.

There is a controlled sort of panic outside the police lines, injured people, frightened people, angry people. As Peter slips by no one even looks at the boy covered in bruises and wearing a dust covered coat that’s twice his size.

He walks back to the apartment that Mr Stark bought for him, Peter had tried to talk him out of it but it was either that or live at the compound because Tony wanted Peter close by and would not take no for an answer.

After Peter came back from the dead Mr Stark was very insistent on helping Peter in any way he could, he showered him with gifts, talked to him at least once a day on the phone and was very clingy which Peter secretly adored. As much as Peter wanted to turn down some of Mr Stark’s more extravagant gifts the man would get such a dejected look on his face that Peter couldn’t bring himself to do it half the time.

Peter’s crush on Mr Stark reached new heights he never thought possible, Tony would light up when he entered a room and squeeze him on the arm just a little too long like he wanted to check that Peter was actually there and not a mirage.

Peter basked under the attention at first, but then he found out just how much his death had hurt Mr Stark and he felt monumentally guilty for taking advantage. Mr Stark was just grateful that he was no longer dead.

He pulled away; gently, his presence clearly wasn’t healthy for Mr Stark and he didn’t want their mentor mentee relationship to be replaced by survivor’s guilt. He answered the phone less, pretended that class and patrol were too hectic for him to talk or visit for long, which wasn’t untrue but he stopped dropping everything when Mr Stark called.

Tony picked up on it and was clearly hurt; but he backed off, probably thinking that Peter was feeling smothered.

It killed Peter to keep the distance, to not throw himself into Mr Stark’s arms and beg him never to leave. It would be good for them both in the long run Peter told himself, it’s not like it was doing either of them any favours to let his crush run rampant and continuing to take advantage of Mr Stark’s sudden interest in him was just wrong.

Peter’s apartment is equipped with a fingerprint and retina scanner instead of a key, another thing he tried to stop Mr Stark form doing but Mr Stark made a very good if convoluted argument about super-villains and Peter’s safety.

He shambles in and dumps the filthy coat and costume on the floor before heading straight for the shower.

The water pouring onto his bruises feels like tiny hammers striking him so Peter only showers long enough to get the cement dust and blood off. He pulls on some sweatpants and digs out his spare mask to talk to KAREN.

“Hay Karen.”

“Peter!” yells an ecstatic female voice, “I was so worried! My components in your suit were crushed and I couldn’t get a life reading from you.”

Peter huffs a laugh and walks to his kitchen, hunting in the fridge for something cold for his dry throat. After years of her learning software picking up on his mannerisms KAREN really did sound like a real person, it was almost like having a second Aunt sometimes.

“I’m fine Karen just beat up. What happened exactly? I don’t even remember getting up this morning.”

“Peter that’s not good, you really should seek medical attention.”

Peter hums noncommittally and swills his mouth with orange juice to get the taste of building out.

“You and the other Avengers were assembled at 4:41 PM today to deal with cyborgs that appeared through a portal and began attacking civilians. Their origins are unknown and the Avengers have since neutralised them, you were knocked down during combat.”

KAREN shows a clip from the point of view of the Iron Man armour, Peter can see his webs get cut by a bizarre 85% robot, 10% lizard, 5%... horse? Monster, and as Peter attempts to web onto another building there’s an explosion. Peter falls and the building falls on top of him, a normal person would have died.

Peter brakes into a cold sweat, by all rights he was lucky to be alive, even with his super healing he clearly fell and hit pavement before a skyscraper came down to smash him, even Captain America (call me Steve) himself probably would have had a tough time walking that off.

He remembers wakening up in a sort of pocket of space and guesses that he got very lucky and the rubble didn’t fall completely on top of him, it’s a good thing he’s also strong enough to dig his way out because otherwise he would have been buried alive.

“Wow… that was close, I’m surprised I walked away from that actually.”

The clip is still going and Peter can see Iron Man scanning over the rubble for life signs.

“Mr Stark was very concerned; would you like to hear audio?”

“Wa?” Begins Peter but Karen is already playing it.

“ _Peter! Kid answer me! PLEASE KID_!-“

“ _Tony_ …” Dr Strange’s voice mutters softly “ _I’m sorry I think he_ -”

“- _NO he isn’t gone! **PETER!**_ ”

“Karen stop!”

Peter covers his ears even though the audio has already ceased. Mr Stark sounded so frightened and distraught, it was awful.

“Karen; can you let him know I’m okay? And the rest of the team, I’m sure they’re worried too.”

“I’ve already alerted Friday, She’s probably told them by now.”

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A very distinct sound like someone with a metal fist banging on the door startled Peter. That must be Mr Stark here to yell at him.

Peter pulls off the mask; stretches his sore neck and prepares to be verbally reamed for being reckless again.

He opens the door to the face of a pale and silent Iron Man who steps out of his deconstructing armour and into Peter’s home.

Peter gulps, not only did he feel awful for worrying Tony but the man was clearly two steps from collapsing in exhaustion and still looked like a supermodel.

He was wearing a red silk shirt with sweat stains around the neck which Peter found oddly alluring, a sliver of collarbone and chest peeks out from where his shirt is slightly unbuttoned, his black trousers are well fitted as always and his hair is doing the crazy helmet-head thing Peter loves.

“Peter.”

The door slams behind him and Mr Stark walks purposely forward as Peter scoots nervously back. His brown eyes are burning into Peter’s soul and for the first time since he’s known him Peter is actually anxious that his hero might punch him in the face.

“Mr Stark! I’m sorry I honestly don’t know what went wrong, I would have called but my suit was busted up and Karen’s components got shredded and I think I have a concussion but I’m not sure because I passed out and-“

Strong arms grab him and he can’t keep talking because his face is against Mr Stark’s shoulder and the man is crushing him tight.

It’s like the hug they shared after Peter was resurrected but more-so. Mr Stark’s hand is gripping his hair and the other has a strong hold around his waist, Peter’s torso is bare and he can feel the shiny silk shirt against his skin as well as the toned muscle underneath, he shivers at the contact and ignores how much it hurts his ribs.

“I thought you’d died.” Mr Stark whispers against his ear, he sounds on the verge of tears.

“I almost did.” Peter admits “I’m sorry.”

“Peter…” Mr Stark gently tips their heads back to look Peter in the eyes; his own eyes are swimming and when he blinks his eyelashes come back damp.

“Peter I can’t lose you again, I can’t…”

Peter is in awe of the soft look on his mentors face, he knew that his death hit Tony hard but he still never thought he’d have such an effect on the man.

It might be the head injury. Or the excitement from feeling and smelling Mr Stark so close while he’s naked from the waist up. Or maybe it’s simply the way Tony is looking at him that has Peter leaning up to press the lightest of feather kisses at the corner of his mentor’s mouth.

It barely lasts a second and Peter instantly regrets it because what the hell is he even doing?

The tender and surprised expression on Mr Stark’s face quickly morphs into something else. Tony’s eyelids droop at the same time his pupils expand and before Peter can even process what’s happening a warm mouth is against him.

Mr Stark’s lips are soft, so soft.

His beard hair must have product in it because it smells wonderful, like sandalwood.

Peter struggles to thread any other coherent thoughts together because Mr Stark is kissing him!

Tony stops to look at the mess Peter has become, the boy’s eyes have glazed over and he’s clinging desperately to front of his shirt.

He tries to speak but all that comes out is a breathy “ _Mssr_ -”

“Oh kid.”

Mr Stark swoops in and this kiss is far from gentle. Tongue and teeth devourer Peter’s mouth and Peter can’t stop the groan that leaves his throat. He’s backed up against a kitchen counter and when a callused thumb pulls his chin down to open up his jaw Mr Stark’s tongue licks deeper and he nearly comes in his pants.

Peter’s nerves are going haywire from the onslaught of pleasure-pain, his back still hurts like a million fire ants under his skin but his dick is drooling all down his thighs as Mr Stark strokes those big warm hands down his ab muscles.

“Mr Stark!” Peter squeaks when his sweatpants are yanked down and thee Tony Stark gets to his knees in Peter’s kitchen.

Peter can’t take his eyes off the beautiful sight that is Mr Stark’s face. He’s looking at Peter’s dick like it’s a delicious entrée, licking his lips before parting them to welcome Peter inside.

Silky soft heat wrap around Peter’s length and he watches Mr Stark’s dark eyelashes flutter with enjoyment.

“ _Gah_!” Peter cries out in shock at how good that feels.

Mr Stark must have sucked a few dicks before; or at least taken notes during his own blow jobs because the man has some tricks. He sucks hard, his lips a perfect seal around the shaft, he bobs his head with enthusiasm; licking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip on every up-stroke. Peter’s hand lands in his fluffy brown hair and the other grips the counter top behind him so hard it cracks the marble.

His toes curl and his legs shake, their eyes lock and the naked desire Peter sees in the dark black pit of Tony’s pupils has him coming quickly down his throat; gasping and arching into his face.

Mr Stark swallows and slowly pulls off with a pop.

“Damn kid, do you know what you do to me?”

Peter doesn’t answer. He’s too busy trying not to faint.

Tony rests his head against Peter’s stomach and kisses at the smooth skin, his beard is tickly and Peter can’t help but squirm.

“Mr Stark!”

“Call me Tony.”

“Please! I want…”

“Yeah, I know Pete.”

Mr Stark lifts Peter to lay him on the kitchen counter but the moment his back hits the cold marble he hisses in pain.

“Shit! Are you ok kid?” Tony gently sets Peter back down and turns him to view his injuries.

“Peter…”

Peter has no idea how his back looks but by the quaver in Mr Stark’s voice it isn’t pretty. What Tony finds is a black and blue patchwork spreading form the kid’s nape all over his shoulders and down to his firm and beautiful buttocks. In any other situation Tony would be descending on that glorious backside in an instant but right now he was too busy being horrified at the state of the bruising down the kid’s spine, he looks like he got Hulk punched several times.

He runs his fingers gently around a dark purple dint below Peter’s shoulder blade, it feels like the ribs are broken underneath. “Oh kid what happened to you?” He murmurs to himself.

“A building fell on me.” Answers Peter before inwardly cringing because Mr Stark was obviously being rhetorical.

“Pete we need to get you to medical.” Tony produces a phone from somewhere and starts texting.

“But…” Peter turns looks forlornly at the front of Mr Stark’s trousers.

Tony quirks an eyebrow and looks a mixture of amused and exasperated. “Really kid? You might have internal bleeding and my dick isn’t going anywhere, medical first.”

Peter pouts, no fair, Mr Stark started it. Why did he get to suck dick and Peter didn’t?

Peter suddenly realises that his train of thought is kind of nonsensical. His concussion may be worse than he assumed.

“Sorry Mr Stark.”

“I told you Pete, call me Tony.” He smirks in that cheeky way that makes Peter flush hot all over.

Throwing caution to the wind Peter steps into Mr Stark’s space. Still naked; he puts both hands on Tony’s rumpled red shirt and rubs teasingly over his pecks, he bumps their crotches together and looks his mentor straight in the eyes.

Mr Stark is staring back, Peter licks his dry lips and Mr Stark’s eyes track the movement hungrily.

“Tony” he says reverently, it’s the first time Peter’s said that name outside of his head.

Mr Stark inhales sharply, “Jesus kid, I didn’t mean like that.” He takes Peter by his slim shoulders and leans in close for another kiss.

There is a sharp rap at the door followed immediately by Bruce, Dr Strange and two SHIELD medical personnel letting themselves in.

The two of them startle and then remember that Bruce has clearance to Peter’s apartment scanner and Tony did ask them to hurry after all. He only just has time to drop his hands but is still caught standing with a very nude Spiderman stuck to his front. Bruce blinks; momentarily puzzled, Dr Strange narrows his eyes knowingly.

“He’s injured!” blurts Tony and all eyes are mercifully drawn to the mottled disaster that is Peter’s back. “Get over here and help!” He snaps and scoops up Peter’s discarded sweatpants from the floor to hand them over.

Peter puts them on wordlessly and lets Bruce check his pupil dilation while the medical team looks over his torso. If any of the three of them piece together what Peter and Mr Stark were just doing then they’re too professional to mention it. Dr Strange on the other hand stands looking suspiciously at Tony until his gaze falls on Peter, Peter blushes under his scrutiny but is surprised when the man’s cold eyes turn soft and amused.

Mr Stark is instantly on the phone to someone and marches out without saying goodbye. Dr Strange opens a portal with a quick wave of his hands and Peter gets whisked off to the compound.

Peter doesn’t really register much that happens after that. He’s x-rayed, bandaged and given something that makes his head feel muzzy. The next thing he knows he’s wakening up in a hospital bed with a scowling Dr Strange standing over him.

“You almost died.” He says flatly.

Peter isn’t sure if it’s an accusation or just a statement of fact.

“I’m sorry?” he tries.

Strange purses his lips and looks at something on a clipboard in his hands, flipping the papers over slowly. “Your x-rays were like nothing I’ve seen before, the fact that you were able to walk around in such a state…”

His eyes skim over what are presumably a list of Peter’s injuries and medical notes.

“Can I see?” asks Peter, intrigued by whatever has the doctor so brooding.

Strange smiles thinly but tucks the clipboard away “I wouldn’t advise that. The main thing is that you’re recovering well and your healing abilities appear to work faster than we thought, you’ll be allowed to go home soon I should think.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Almost two days.”

“Oh” Peter sighs with relief; he doesn’t like to be out of action for too long, the criminals start to notice his absence. He looks to his left and sees for the first time just how many flowers and cards are on his bedside table, apparently the Avengers and his friends are all very happy to hear that he only got slightly crushed by a building, which was sweet of them.

“Where is Mr Stark?” he can’t help but ask.

Strange raises one perfect eyebrow but doesn’t actually seem surprised.

“He’s been holed up in his workshop, something about making you a more efficient spider suit, one that doesn’t go offline even when half of it has been torn to shreds.” He says with amusement.

Peter pouts. He had been allowed to help design the last three suits at Mr Stark’s side, offering input and spending hours tinkering in his workshop together. He hoped they might work on the next one together as well but it looks like Tony has started without him.

Dr Strange notices his sour mood and walks out of the door only to return minutes later with a cup of ice-chips. “You sit and rest Parker, I’m sure Tony will be down here soon to see you, he’s been asking for updates on your health none stop since you got here.”

That makes Peter smile and he gives the doctor a small thankful nod before the man leaves.

He sits back to crunch at his ice; he naps and waits for his Mr Stark to visit him.

He never comes.

Peter is there for three more days and Tony never visits him once. Everyone else does. Dr Strange; who is normally cool, aloof and “not that kind of Doctor anymore” even pops by now and again to look at Peters chart and ask how he’s feeling, “better but where is Tony?” is usually his answer, Strange smiles pityingly at him and tells him he’s busy. Yeah right, thinks Peter, that’s never stopped him before.

The moment he’s given the all clear he jumps out of bed and hunts around for Mr Stark, FRIDAY informs him that Mr Stark left moments ago and didn’t say when he would be back. Peter leaves dejected and more than a little hurt.

When he walks into his apartment Mr Stark is there already.

He looks stunning as always in a crisp white shirt, black suit and tie, his hair is all styled and he’s twiddling a pair of sunglasses nervously.

Peter feels a weight drop off of him. He was so worried that Mr Stark regretted what they did together; all this time he never came to see him even though Strange and Bruce often complained that Tony wouldn’t stop asking how he was. He can hear Mr Stark’s pulse quicken and see the look of warmth in his eyes and knows that Tony still wants him.

“Kid I-“

Peter doesn’t let him finish, he runs up and jumps into Tony’s arms like he has often fanaticised about and kisses him hard. Tony drops his glasses, grabs him by the buttocks and kisses back like a man dying.

“Damn it Peter!” kiss “I’m trying” kiss “to do” kiss “this” kiss “right.”

Peter mind is swimming with endorphins and adrenaline so has no shame in grinding against Mr Stark’s body and moaning into his ear.

“Tony, fuck me Tony, split me in half, please just put your dick in me I need it!”

Tony growls and whips off his tie with one hand. Peter’s inner fanboy squeals because that might have been one of the hottest things he’s ever seen; second only to Tony blowing him.

“You want my dick baby? Where do you want it?” He rubs two fingers down the material at the crease of Peter’s ass and breathes hotly against his ear “in here?”

“Yes!” gasps Peter.

They tumble backwards onto his couch and rut against one another, Mr Stark runs his hands through Peter’s soft hair and flicks his tongue teasingly in and out of his mouth. Peter whimpers and tries his best to reciprocate, holding his own tongue out like a thirsty man catching raindrops.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

A loud rap at the door has Tony trying to pull away; Peter yanks him back to his lips by the collar.

TAP, TAP, TAP ,TAP TAP.

Tony sighs grumpily into Peter’s mouth and turns his head to look angrily back at the door while Peter makes a miserable noise at the fact the kissing has stopped.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Tony asks.

Peter shakes his head and strokes his fingers indulgently through his mentors beard and down his throat. He couldn’t care less if his entire apartment was on fire right now, he hopes whoever it is fucks off soon because he’s been thinking about Mr Stark’s cock every day since they last saw each other and now said cock is literally poking him in the hip and some bastard is interrupting.

“No sir” he says and his breath catches at how Mr Stark’s eyes sparkle at the honorific, apparently they’d found a kink in common already.

A familiar sizzling noise erupts behind them and Dr Strange walks casually into Peter’s living room through a glowing portal.

“Oh you are here.” Says Dr Strange blandly, as if he hadn’t just walked in on Tony Stark straddling Spiderman.

“I- Stephen!” Mr Stark sounds scandalised and has gone an interesting shade of red. Peter is more than a little confused, why is Dr Strange here? Why does Mr Stark look like he’s about to throw up? And since when does Tony call him “Stephen?”

The Doctor casts a surveying eye over them both, “let him down easy huh Tony? And how’s that going?”

Tony blanches and Peter feels his heart suddenly seize in his chest.

“Tony?”

Tony’s kiss bitten mouth thins into a sad line.

He curls his fingers a little tighter into Peter’s hair and looks at him guiltily.

“Peter” He sighs, “I’m more than twice your age, I’m divorced, a recovering alcoholic, I have insomnia, PTSD and a boatload of other issues, I’m supposed to be your mentor, your guide for what not to do so you don’t fuck up in life as much as I have and I came here to tell you that what we did together can never happen again.”

Peter can feel his bottom lip trembling in time with his breaking heart, a large tear rolls down his cheek and Mr Stark wipes it away.

“You deserve better than me kid, that’s what I was planning on telling you but I didn’t even open my mouth before you threw yourself into my arms and… oh Peter” he bumps their foreheads gently together “… I’m a weak old man, you feel so good, you taste so good, I can’t say no to you Peter.”

“You also forgot to mention that you’re currently in a relationship with me and have been for the past year.” Says Strange dryly.

“Yes, thank you Stephen.” Tony snaps without even looking back at him.

“Oh” is all Peter can say before he starts balling.

Tony shushes him and pets his hair, despite how Peter just had his heart ripped out by this man a hopeless part of him still seeks the affection and he nuzzles back. He can’t really hear what Mr Stark is saying over the sounds of despair coming from his own mouth but he does feel Tony panic when his sobs start to wrack his entire body.

“Well done Stark.”

“Stephen this mostly your fault! I swear to god-”

Hearing the two men fight like a married couple makes Peter cry harder, he felt so stupid. Of course Mr Stark had moved on since he and Pepper didn’t work out, of course he was with someone smart and handsome like Dr Strange, all the other Avengers probably knew about it and Peter would have known too if he hadn’t been distancing himself from Tony all this time. Peter was a home-wrecker, he’d thrown himself at Tony twice now and never once thought to ask if the man was single.

“Peter” soft, gloved hands cup his face, “Peter look at me.”

He breaks away from his spiralling thoughts and opens his eyes to see a blurry but kind face inches from his own. Tony and Stephen are now sitting either side of him, penning him in-between them.

“I’m sorry Peter I haven’t handled this well at all. You see Tony’s been beating himself up about cheating on me and this morning I got some half-baked text about going over to let you down easy and explain that you can’t be together” he glances at Tony and brushes some of Peter’s hair away from his face, “I came by because I knew he was full of shit.”

Tony grumbles indignantly. Stephen ignores him.

“I knew he wouldn’t actually let you go, do you know why Peter?”

Peter shakes his head, snuffling tears away.

“Because he is utterly and completely in love with you.”

Peter gasps, he doesn’t fully believe him but his poor heart still aches with hope. He turns to Tony; wide eyed and looking for conformation.

For a second Tony just stares at Stephen; mouth agape. “I…” he begins.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, “Tony he’s all you talk about; and how many times have I caught you checking your phone on a date for you to lie and tell me it’s a “work thing” even though I can clearly see its KAREN’s daily updates on Peter or his Instagram?”

Both Tony and Peter flush pink, one embarrassed and the other flattered.

After a moment something in Tony seems to settle. He looks resolved, he slips his hand down to Peter’s to intertwine their fingers and brings it up to rest against his mouth; he lets his other hand cradle Peter’s head.

“It’s true. I’ve tried to ignore it but… I love you so much Peter.”

A wounded noise leaves Peter’s throat, the raw affection he sees on his mentor’s face is too much and he pitches forward to rest against Tony’s chest. He can hear the man he loves living, breathing, pulse moving fast and his scarred heart beating strong. And it beats for Peter.

Strong hands lift his face and then Tony’s mouth is slotted against his. The kiss is long and sweet, full of promise.

Peter basks in the moment, it’s everything he’s ever wanted and more. A third hand resting on his knee reminds him that Dr Strange is there and watching Peter suck face with his boyfriend. He reluctantly pulls away to look at the man and feels the moment that Tony also remembers that Stephen in the room.

“Um…”

“It’s okay Tony.” Says Stephen calmly.

Tony smooths his thumbs over Peter’s temples and Peter can’t help but close his eyes like a contented cat.

“What does this mean then, for us?” Tony asks Steven, “I know I said I’d tell Peter no and obviously I can’t do that and things were going well with us up till now-“

“Tony I told you its fine, I looked into our future and I saw this coming.” He rubs his gloved hand over Peter’s leg; causing Tony to rise his eyebrow. “Actually, in a few realities the three of us work things out rather well.”He says flirtatiously.

Tony and Peter both sit bolt upright, their jaws hang open as they stare, “Wait are you serious?!”

Stephen chuckles. “Very, I was surprised too but in all of the realities where the three of us have a love triangle it seems we do better by staying together. I’ve had some time to think and I’ve decided that I would like to try, I understand if the two of you need more time but know that I am willing to do things at your pace if you would like to explore this.”

Peter thinks for a moment. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of dating Dr Strange, if he had asked him out in any other circumstances Peter would have obviously jumped at the chance, the man was so smart and confident and well groomed and sarcastic but in a funny way and…

“Oh!” Peter exclaims and then flushes when both men stare questioningly at him.

“I didn’t realise that I have a type” he says sheepishly. They both raise an amused eyebrow at him and Peter nearly bursts out laughing, he can’t believe he never noticed before how similar they were or how much that silly eyebrow thing did it for him.

“I think we should try it! I mean we don’t have to date each other all at once but we can just-” he waves his hands around uncertainly “see how it goes.”

“Peter Parker… are you suggesting a threesome?” Tony mock gasps and trails his fingers over Peter’s jugular.

“No!... well… yes I suppose I am.”

Both men snicker and to Peter’s surprise its Dr Strange who takes a gentle hold of his chin to kiss him. His mouth is hotter than Tony’s Peter notes, and he uses less tongue but it’s equally full of that practised confidence that has him going weak at the knees.

“Wow” he mumbles as they part, “I never thought I was someone that you…”

Dr Strange smiles and seems to know what he’s thinking. “You’re brave, and smart” he says simply, “I’m very attracted to smart.”

“And cute” Tony adds, “don’t forget how cute he is”

“Yes that too.”

“Are you both sure I didn’t die under that building and now I’m in heaven?”

“Maybe don’t joke about that” Tony grimaces, Stephen frowns and reaches over to squeeze his lovers arm in comfort but makes no other comment on Peter’s inappropriate humour.

“Well now what?” Peter is practically quaking with joy; he almost wants to back flip onto the ceiling.

“Hummm, I could leave and let you two get back to what you were doing” Stephen murmurs, his gloved thumb comes up to nudge at Peter’s kiss swollen lip.

“Or you could stay” Tony suggests. He’s staring at Dr Strange with an intensity that has Peter’s breath catching.

“Or I could stay” he agrees.

They move forward together, completely in tune with one another and their lips meet in a passionate kiss full of relief and understanding.

Peter can only bask in how beautiful they are for a few seconds before his dick is so hard it’s painful from being trapped against a zipper. He squeezes himself, quietly rubbing over the stiff lump and tries to surreptitiously pull down his zip while keeping his eyes glued to the two sexy older men currently twining tongues mere inches from his face.

ZzzzZZZIIIP! …It was louder than Peter expected.

Both men stop and looked at him, Peter gulps, feeling a bit like the character in a movie that just stood on a loud twig. Their warm eyes bore into him, one pair so dark brown they sink to black and the other a swirling storm of green and blue.

“What was it the two of you were doing that day?” Stephen’s gaze is raking so hotly over Peter that his breath seizes for a second. “When we walked in and he was all flushed and naked and clinging to your shirt?” He’s almost whispering, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips like he can taste the image that’s in his head.

“I sucked him” Tony says bluntly. “Didn’t I Pete? Right there against the kitchen counter and then he begged for my cock, poor thing needed medical though, you should have seen the disappointed pout on his face.” He thumbs cruelly over Peter lip.

“Oh~” Peter gasps, a little dizzy from the attention.

“Poor thing indeed” coos Strange. He shucks off a glove to reveal a heavily scarred and shaking but delicate looking hand and Peter is a bit surprised by how appealing he finds it. He deeply wants to feel every marred, textured inch over his skin.

“I understand now why you were so frustrated Peter, Tony has quite the mouth doesn’t he?”

Peter makes a strangled gulping noise in his throat when Tony moves to suck at his neck just as Stephen pulls his dick from his underpants. His dick looks smaller than he would like in Stephen’s large hands but even he can admit that it’s rather smooth and pleasant looking; as dicks go.

“Lovely” the Doctor mutters, thumbing at Peter’s slit and curling those long, skilled, trembling fingers around the shaft.

Tony is going at his neck like a vampire, one hand occupied in snaking up Peter’s shirt to toy with his nipples and Peter is getting lost in Dr Strange’s eyes. They’re swirling, glittering, searching for something and Peter hopes very much that they find whatever they are looking for, he doesn’t want this dream to end, to wake up sweating and stiff to find that none of this was real like his many teenage fantasies.

Stephen must see what he wants in Pete’s expression because he ducks down suddenly to take Peter’s cock in his mouth. Peter gasps and writhes at the soft heat enveloping him in the most intimate places. Tony stops his assault on the boy’s neck to watch what his lover is doing.

Peter almost can’t stand it. The warmth, the wetness, the hands everywhere, and Mr Stark’s eyes on him so closely in ways he’s only imagined. Stephen crooks his tongue a certain way and a full body shudder wracks up his spine, curling his toes.

“Mr Stark~ Sir, please” Peter begs, he’s not even sure what he’s begging for.

Tony leans in slowly, brown eyes open and smouldering even as he presses a heated kiss to Peter’s lips. He reaches down between the folds of his rumpled pants and gently massages the furl of Peter’s hole with tender fingers.

That’s all it takes.

Peter’s eyes roll to whites and he comes on Stephen’s tonsils, Tony shares his breath as he gasps and whines his release, wiggling against the couch when Stephen tugs at his balls to prolong his orgasm. Tony smirks, the kid is in for quite the ride if this is all he needs to get off, they both have a skill set between them and Peter is too irresistible to be left alone.

“AH!” Peter sighs one last time, he sags back like a wilting flower. Quiet and sated between the two of them. Tony moves away from his lips to nuzzle at his soft and floppy hair, it still smells faintly of hospital disinfectant and he is reminded once more just how lucky he is to still have this beautiful, selfless boy I his life.

“What’s your refractory period?”Asks Dr Strange, all business as usual.

“Pretty good” pants Peter. He leans into Mr Stark when the man starts to snuffle ticklishly near his ear. “I can go for about ten orgasms before I get tired too so…”

Tony blinks, strands of hair still cushioning his cheek and nose where he rests against Peter’s head. Perhaps he and Stephen were the ones in for a ride with this little spider minx.

“I would like to test that.” Stephen smirks, he ghosts his fingers over Peter’s flaccid dick and seems amused when it twitches minutely.

“Yes yes, we would both love to test your limits Pete but maybe in the bedroom? My knees and back really aren’t up to too much couch sex anymore.” Tony reluctantly uncurls himself from Peter’s side to stretch and pop an uncomfortable crick in his neck. He makes a mental note to buy Peter a better quality sofa set and maybe some toys since the kid is obviously fit for some longer play at some point in the future.

“Oh wow we’re going to- oh! I mean of course we are because we’re-I!”

“Calm down,” Stephen soothes Peter’s panic. He scoops him up by the thighs so that Peter is clinging to his front, legs wrapped around his waist and hands in the folds of his cloak. The cloak in question flutters up to stroke Peter’s cheek and Peter looks momentarily embarrassed, probably realizing that there was an extra witness to this party when he thought it was just the three of them.

“Cloak!” He fumbles at the crimson material only for it to wrap him more securely against Dr Strange’s chest. “ _Ghahfffaahhfff_!” he shouts incoherently when the collar squeezes his face into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Stephen! Control your damn carpet it’s smothering him!”

“Tony I have told you before, do not call the cloak of levitation a “carpet” this is why the two of you don’t get along.”

“I don’t get along because it’s a freaky piece of violent cloth! And its magic, you know how I feel about “ _magic_.”

Peter smiles. His face is rested against Stephen’s neck, it’s warm and smells faintly of incense, he can hear the man’s pulse ticking calmly away over the sounds of him and Tony arguing.

It’s perfect he thinks. This, this is all he could ever ask for. He gets that same feeling he gets when he swings through the air, when the web runs out and he has to trust in a freefall, trust that gravity will sort him out, that his healing can take the impact, that his team will be there to help and it will all be ok.

He remembers, very briefly, the day that got him to here. The explosion, the building hurtling down behind him, sending his spider senses haywire. That flash of fear and hope before the darkness enveloped him.

This time he knows, the fall won’t hurt him. He will land softly into two pairs of waiting arms, it will still be scary but all kinds of falling are, even falling in love.

Peter closes his eyes.

He lets himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it leave a comment! and let me know if there are any mistakes or missed tags you would like me to fix <3


End file.
